This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to housing structures and adjustable antenna structures for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as cellular telephones and other devices often contain wireless communications circuitry. The wireless communications circuitry may include, for example, cellular telephone transceiver circuits for communicating with cellular telephone networks. Wireless communications circuitry in an electronic device may also include wireless local area network circuits and other wireless circuits. Antenna structures are used in transmitting and receiving wireless signals.
To satisfy consumer demand for small form factor wireless devices, manufacturers are continually striving to implement wireless communications circuitry such as antennas using compact arrangements. At the same time, it may be desirable to include conductive structures in an electronic device such as metal device housing components. Because conductive components can affect radio-frequency performance, care must be taken when incorporating antennas into an electronic device that includes conductive structures. In some arrangements, it may be desirable to use conductive housing structures in forming antenna structures for a device. Such antenna structures may be sensitive to the layout of conductive housing structures. Locating the conductive housing structures and associated components within an electronic device without adversely impacting antenna performance can therefore pose challenges.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved arrangements for adjusting and mounting structures within an electronic device that are associated with antenna performance.